


Moonlight conjuring without the ritual

by Retear



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Definitely no implied crack ship, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gus is now my child shut up, Hooty keeps the place pg, Mattress forts are the best, These witches gay, Witches Duel, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retear/pseuds/Retear
Summary: Luz has invited Willow, Gus and Amity to a slumber party.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Moonlight conjuring without the ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't procrastinate on this for over a month

Luz invited Amity, Willow and Gus to a slumber party at The Owl House. She had to explain what a slumber party is to the three witches before inviting them.   
  
"So it's a moonlight conjuring but without the ritual part?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Luz said excitedly.  
  
"Well I'm down!" Gus exclaimed.  
  
"..."  
  
'Cute pyjamas, weird games...sleeping in the same area as Luz!' Amity's brain died.  
  
Amity's pernemant blush around Luz grew to the point her entire face was completely red. Willow casually made a tomato that looked like Amity behind Luz and Gus. Amity was freaking out way too much to even notice and Luz and Gus were too oblivious to even notice the fact that one of them was having a gay panic and the other made a tomato Amity.  
  
"Yes!" She said, finally. Then looked at Willow knowing she'll probably have to get payback for making a tomato version of her.

* * *

  
A couple hours later Willow, Gus and Amity are at the Owl House. After knocking, Willow has to temporarily trap Amity in vines so she wouldn't beat Hooty out of the door.  
  
"LET ME AT THAT SCREECHING BIRD TUBE!" Amity yells.  
  
At that moment Luz opens the door and sees here friends, one in vines with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
Once Amity saw Luz she calms down and Willow lets her go but watches closely to make sure she doesn't try beating up Hooty again.  
  
"Hey guys!" Luz says.  
  


* * *

  
  
All four of them start setting up a pillow fortress, Luz goes overboard.  
"Are you sure we need _this_ many pillows Luz?" Willow asks.  
  
"You dare assume there is a limit to the amount of pillows a fort can have?!" Luz exclaims, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Mattress forts are underrated." Amity says casually.  
  
"What the fu-"   
  
"HOOOOOOOOT!" Hooty interrupts.  
"No swearing in this house. We got to keep it pg hoot hoot."  
  
"Sorry Hooty." They all say on unison as Hooty stretches back into the door and closes it.  
  
  
  
Not long after they finish setting up the pillow fort, Luz gets a crystal ball and starts playing a horror movie.   
  
Luz clings to Amity when a jump scare happens, Amity screams too but for a different reason.  
  
After the movie is over, which didn't take long because Gus accidentally kicked the crystal ball off the table out of fear, Willow suggests a fun, stupid and probably very dangerous idea.  
  
"Hey Amity want to have a witches duel? Plant magic vs abomination magic." Willow suggests.  
  
Amity looks at Luz and back to Willow.  
"Sure." She says casually. Since she wants to get back at Willow for making a tomato version of her.  
  
Both knowing this is a completely terrible idea yet both agreeing, they step outside. Luz and Gus both follow the two girls to watch the duel. Bubbling with both excitement and worry, Gus covers his eyes despite the fact nothing has even happened yet.  
  
"Alright, this isn't a serious duel, right? No oath?" Amity asks.  
  
"No oath." Willow repeats. "Well, we could do one."  
  
"Let's do it." Amity states.  
  
"Alright." Willow says and casually walks right up to Amity's ear and very casually whispers. "If I win, you have to tell Luz you like her and kiss her."  
  
That makes Amity sputter, face turning redder than a tomato. A shade of red no human nor witch has ever become.  
  
"I- u-uhm shfhshchaufhavfbsnjs." She sputters.  
  
"It's alright, take your time." Willow says with her smuggest look.  
  
"I-if i win, you have to kiss Hooty!" She exclaims with the blush slowly shrinking and a smile creeping on her face.  
  
"Deal." They Willow says. She casts a spell circle for the oath and both shake hands. "The oath is bound." She says with a slightly serious face, maintaining eye contact with Amity.  
  
Hooty draws a cirlce for an arena with his beak. Willow cringes as she knows she might have to kiss that, covered in dirt.  
  
"Alright, i want a good clean game. You may not be Eda but you might end up cheating like her so, no cheating!" Hooty explains.  
  
That made both girls look away from Hooty and at eachother.  
  
Amity goes for a new battle tactic which is casting multiple spell circles, summoning multiple miniature abominations. "Abominations, charge!" She exclaims.  
  
Willow on the other hand, casts spell circles around her hands and slams them onto the ground. Uprooting many roots that start cutting up the miniature abominations.  
  
One of the miniature abominations manages to reach Willow, attacking her hand. Very cutely, which Luz couldn't help but make an 'awwww' sound. But stops when Willow slaps it away. Turning it into mush.  
  
Due to her hand moving, it also moves one of the roots which ends up slicing Amity instead of going through one of the miniature abominations. This immediately gets everyone's attention. Willow, dropping all roots, removes the spell circles and runs over to Amity to see if she's okay.  
  
When she gets over there she can see Amity clutching her stomach and a bit of blood oozing onto her hand. She looks up at her face. Eyes squeezed shut and ears down, the pain written on her face.  
  
Luz comes to Amity's side. "Amity! Are you okay?" She asks with worry in her voice. She doesn't wait for an answer though, as she picks her up.   
  
"You win, Willow." Amity says before she kisses Luz on the lips, turning the human into a stammering mess and falling on her face. Surprisingly doesn't fall on Amity.  
  
Willow slow claps, the smuggest look on her face. "Good job, you probably killed Luz." She says.  
  
"Nope, I'm alive." Luz says in a muffled voice, thumb up.  
  
"What...just happened?" Gus asks.


End file.
